Love is blind
by Toasters-are-evil
Summary: Its been two years since iggy has seen the love of his life and they meet in his classroom, however, now instead of being in high school together iggy is the teacher and jess is the student.


Footsteps. He herd footsteps come closer and closer to his person, by the click they were making he assumed they were heels and therefore owned by a women. He raised his head and pointed his gaze in, what he hoped, was the women's direction. "hello, sorry if I'm not lookin' directly at you but if you can't tell I'm... well, blind"  
"Oh that's fine iggy, i know you're not intentionally staring at my boobs" his eyes widened while she chuckled and he blushed heavily at her words, raising his gaze upwards. He found that when she chuckled she sounded so heavenly he may as well have been in heaven. "yep that's better" it seemed that she was never very awkward around him like most were. It had been two years since iggy had heard that voice. He loved that voice, to him it was Joyous english melody. Sometimes he even thought it to be a sin to listen too because it was so mesmerising. Although he had never seen her because of his blindness he was sure she would have been the most beautiful person his pale blue orbs rested upon, And even though he was older than her he knew quite a bit about her. He knew she had hair so dark it looked black and that it fell just below her shoulders with hazel eyes that apparently always had a knowing glint hidden within. She was also quite intelligent.

Oh how he loved her, he remembered the first day they met with every single detail intact. It was mid December, a week before the end of winter term, and she had just transferred into the school from the southern regions of England. One of his childhood friends, fang (or finnick if you wished to aggravate him), was showing her around. They were four years her senior and fang had been told to show the new student around as punishment for injuring another student. And fang had decided to introduce her to iggy first but the second iggy heard her voice he was wrapped around her little finger like a dog on a leash. He would always invite her to sit with them at lunch even though she always refused saying she was going to the library to study, he always walked with her to and from class if their classrooms were close and he always walked home with her incase anyone tried to hurt her in anyway.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Jessica." Iggy reminisced while calling jess her full name.  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." She hissed, He knew that it pissed her off to be called Jessica so he called her that to get a change of tone and speed in her amazing voice. He then started to wondered what her voice would sound like if it was hoarse from screaming his name or what it would sound like if he was pounding her into a mat- he violently cut off his train of thought by suddenly grabbing and jolting the table he was standing by, knocking a few things over in the process. Jess flinched at the sudden movement and finally noticed the now even bigger hight difference and the redness of iggy's face. "well, it seems that instead of you being in a higher grade than me in high school you are my teacher"  
"Student teacher...!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm still only a student teacher, which reminds me, you should get going. You wouldn't want to get a detention for trespassing on school property, not since I'm the teacher who gets to sit in on them!" Iggy chuckled nervously at jess hoping she caught his little sly flirt, and apparently she did as she replied very flirtatiously back,  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind. There's a lot of things just me and you could do in an hour." Jess leaned closer and closer to him with every syllable until her whole body was pressed against him and rested her fingers upon his broad shoulders. Iggy went stiff, he may seem very confident and flirty all but when he was faced with the women he loved he went blank, it reminded him of when he had test and forget every single piece of knowledge.

It seemed that neither of them had realised that it was just them completely and utterly alone. Well, jess did come to the class room in search of one of her teachers to seek some guidance for her homework only to discover iggy, standing by a desk reading a brail piece of paper by himself. She had found iggy to be an interesting piece of work since the day she met him. He had strawberry blond hair that spiked in the most random places with an oddly amazing pair of pale blue eyes and all of his senses, especially hearing, were heightened since the loss of his sight. He loved to irritate people with small things like calling them pet names (or full names in jess's case), mentioning things, saying things wrong and a whole assortment of varied things. He liked to play sport although he was never very good at most but he always tried his best, chemistry was his favourite subject because it taught him how to create chemical bombs with just boiling water and calcium and his best friend was a now sixteen year old named Gazzy. He was an odd ball to say the least and that was probably the reason she had fallen for him in the first place, he was just like her, an odd ball.

"But then again it's not morally right to sleep with your teacher- student teacher!" Jess caught herself before she finished her sentences and smiled gracefully even though he couldn't see it "student teacher, so I guess I'll be on my way" and with that she turned around letting her slender fingers slide from his shoulder down to his chest and then pulling them back.  
"Wait!" Iggy cried to prevent her departure, reaching his hand out and tried to grab her shoulder or back but failed. However, she turned around to see his hands a couple of inches away from her and she saw the desperation in his blind eyes. At first she thought he was desperate because he didn't want to lose a friend but then she realised the way he smiled when she was around and the brightness of his eyes when she was mentioned (information acquired by close friend named max) and how he protected her and stood up for her if anyone tried to hurt her or be nasty. She realised that he loved her. And she wanted to confess her own love right there and then, however, decided against as they had only had their reunion today so she would wait but the wait wouldn't be long, she assured herself that pleasure. " meet me again? Here. Tomorrow after class? Please say you will meet me" iggy begged and retracted his outstretched arm. Jess smirked and murmured a quite 'we'll see' which iggy's keen ear picked up without fail and he gave himself a satisfactory smile before turning back to his blind script while listening to her footsteps.

Jess's day up until that point was pretty routine. She woke up but didn't actually get up until an hour later, got dressed in some jeans, an old t-shirt and some trainers she had because she had art and didn't want any of her new clothes to get dirty. After getting dressed, putting some make-up on in the process, she went to the convenience store, bought a bacon sandwich and a banana milkshake and took the bus to her university. When she got to school she headed strait to the art class rooms and had art which lasted three hours with a ten minute break between them, then had a free period to do whatever she wanted so she headed to the library to read a book or talk with some of her friends. When her free period ended she continued to do art but sculpture instead of sketch and after that she was to go home but today she had to see someone in the sociology department. So she went to track him down and found him in the same room she had yesterday but this time was just sitting down at a desk doing nothing until she walked into the room and he looked down to his lap and refused to look up.

"Jess?" The strawberry blond called, hope evident in his voice.  
"No I'm not jess I'm, uh..." She paused while trying to think up a name to go with the deep voice she was making. "A...Alex, my teacher told me to come here" jess finished wondering weather or not iggy would realise it was her or not, he probably would since her 'deep' voice was horrible.  
"You can't fool me jess. I'd know that voice anywhere, even if you tried to change it!" Iggy smirked at jess but kept his head down incase she glimpsed at his scarlet face.  
"Oh really?" She inquired turning back to her normal voice.  
"Yeah, I can"  
"How?"  
Iggy was at a loss for words, this was a question he had asked himself many a time. How could he pick her voice out of a crowd shouting and screaming? How did he even begin to describe how he loved her voice but didn't know why? How could he not pinpoint the reason he loved her voice? How did he fall in love with her voice without even knowing whether or not she discriminated against the blind? How?  
"I... I don't know. I just can" he stammered, still hopping she didn't catch his scarlet face.  
"Iggy! Would you face me while I'm talking to you!" She spoke with annoyance clearly visible in her voice as she grabbed his chin and faced it toward her. Surprise was written all over her face as she gazed upon his crimson face. She wondered what had happened to make it such a colour.  
"Sorry, I was um... Doing something before you came in" iggy hesitantly spoke, hopping she wasn't ask what he was doing although, the question was inevitable. Jess quickly casted her eyes down to his lap incase he was doing that, she sighed in relief when her eyes glanced over his crotch to find his trousers zipped and still firmly on his person.  
"Okay, since its obvious you weren't, how do I put it?" Jess pondered a moment on how to say he wasn't masturbating while not saying the word masturbate. It made her uncomfortable. "'Loving yourself' what were you doing?"  
"What?! 'Loving myself'? I wasn't masturbating!" His voice raised in pitch with each syllable but he could feel jess cringe at the word masturbate because her hand still held his chin firmly. He stood up slowly, grabbing jess wrist in the process and pulled her forward, topper long over a few items in the process, so that their faces mere centimetres apart. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might just burst out of his chest, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was going to kiss her. But first he was going to explain that he didn't really masturbate, we'll he did just not in his classroom. " I don't masturbate in classrooms. That's just weird" he whispered and she cringed again while failing to notice the erection he had obviously forgotten about. He leaned in urging himself to kiss her, to make contact with her lips (he wasn't sure whether or not their lips were aligned but he hoped if they weren't she would do something about that) and for a moment jess had absolutely no idea what he was doing but knew exactly what he was doing at the same time, it confused her so much. He was just about the final movement before their lips would collide but jerked back incase she got weirded out and never wanted to see him again. Disappointment filled her body when he jerked back from the kiss so she went back to the conversation.  
"So why was your face red anyway?" Jess kept staring at his face even though he couldn't see her his blind eyes seemed to be vaguely looking at her.  
"I was just think of doing somethin' to someone..." He trailed off.  
"Who and what?"  
"Well, uh, um, you..." He took the deepest and shakiest breath he had ever taken in his entire life and summed up as much courage as he could.  
"A-and s-sex. I was thinking of fucking you, because I love you" iggy started out slow and stuttery but ended fast and confident.

Seconds after the words left his mouth jess's fiery lips slammed into his, their teethe knocking against each other with the force.  
"I've been waiting for so long for that." She muttered in between the kiss as iggy quickly kissed her back, their lips moving together as if they had been made for each other. She guided him around the desk so she could press her body against his (and she finally noticed his erection) so she could wrap her arms easier around his neck and so he could wrap his arms around her waist. Iggy grinned a bit and leaned jess against the closest wall. Jess's hands went to Iggy's jeans and began to unzip them as he kissed her passionately, trying to make it last. Jess slipped her hand into His underwear and Iggy bucked his hips, pulled his lips away from Jess's, and moaned in her ear at the touch. "Are you that excited?" Jess teased making iggy growl, but almost immediately continued kissing Her. Their breath mingled as they continued to kiss, tongues battled for dominance, moans were exchanged for heated touches and names being called. Iggy grinded against jess's hips and she called his name which made him grow ever more impatient. Iggy grunted against her mouth. She tasted as heavenly as her voice, he loved that. He couldn't help but sink into her arms as ecstasy over took his being. Pushing her harshly against the wall more than he already was, iggy began ravishing her neck and collar, dragging his tongue down the side of her neck...nibbling on any spot that made her moan.

Jess quite liked being pushed up against the classroom wall. Sure, it was kinda uncomfortable, but the way he was ravishing her made forget her surroundings, only thinking of his heated touches. Throwing her head back, she silently urged him to continue using his clever tongue and began arching her back, pressing her chest against his.  
"No more... T-teasing! Do me!" She moaned as his fingers glided over her body until they found her breasts and began to message them.  
"Dude, you're too impatient" he chuckled before he tugged her jeans down so they were both only wearing their undergarments on the bottom half of their body's. Jess ignored his comment as she ripped both her underwear and his boxers off and iggy promptly pushed her back into the wall before slamming his lips onto hers once again. She started to tasted like him, and to him that was quite hot. Without hesitation, he grabbed one of her elegant thighs and slung it around his waist. Jess helped by lifting her other thigh. Once her legs and arms were completely wrapped around him, he grasped her and adjusted himself.

Although he loved her so much, they way she was moaning, calling his name and panting was driving him crazy so he didn't ask whether she was ready or not. He needed her and was ready – he had been for a very, very long time – and he was going to get what he was now claiming as his. He stared into her eyes silently preparing her for what he was about to do and then rammed into her, filling her up as only he could. Jess reacted immediately. She threw her head back into the classroom wall, not caring about the pain that shot through the back of her head. She tightened her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he began a tantalising series of thrusts. She could tell this was not his first time, which upset her a little but would address it at a time when she wasn't getting fucked up a wall. With each pound, Jess was pushed higher and higher up the wall and further into the ecstasy he was causing. Her breasts were thrown back and forth by each thrust, though it didn't seem to bother iggy, it actually made him go harder. He started to suck, nibble and lick her neck and a humming sound came from his throat but that didn't slow his pace, and Jess could only struggle to keep up with him.

This was, the most amazing sex jess had ever had (even if she had only had sex once before, this was still the best) And the danger of being caught was lurking behind every moan and thump they made, but by this time, they didn't care about that as much as they did with fucking each others brains out. Release was so close that it caused iggy to go fast and harder into her. Jess wanted to come so badly; she dug her nails into the fabric on his back causing a stinging sensation in iggy's back but that didn't deter him as she let out a moan that drove him crazy. He tensed every muscle in his body and thrust the hardest he could driving himself deeper into her core, filling her completely. And then she called his name, closed her eyes and came. Her fluids surrounded him, sending him over the edge and into an ocean of ecstasy. He moaned deeply in his throat and thrust into once more before thrusting his seed as far into her as he possible could. A strangled moan left his bruised lips, and he buried his head into her neck as they waited for their orgasms to finished.

They collapsed to the floor after a few minutes into a sweaty pile of limbs and pants. Iggy held onto jess and snuggled into her hair, never wanting to let go, ever. They were so tired, but before they fell asleep on the floor jess reminded iggy that they were half naked so they hurriedly put the bottom parts of their clothing back on. They clung to each other as they drifted off into sleep.  
"I forgot to tell you earlier" jess's voice was hoarse and it was more amazing than iggy had imagined. Jess Leaned up and kissed iggy's forehead, he could feel her smile against it. "I love you too, iggy" she muttered before drifting off to sleep. Iggy's face broke out into a huge grin as he figured out a question that had plagued him since he met jess; why did he love her voice as much as he did? Because it was his, and his alone.


End file.
